The Moon Shines Brighter Than The Sun
by newxbegin
Summary: Ruby is a demon that is on the Winchester's side. Sam and Ruby are having feelings for each other but that means that it gets a lot more complicater than it already is.
1. I Never Said How Sorry I Am

**I NEVER SAID HOW SORRY I AM**

"_Clearly, I was betting on the wrong horse!" _

And as always Sam saw Ruby walk away, like she always does. She yells, makes a point and then runs away. Sam couldn't handle it anymore and stood up.

"_I am tired of this Ruby!"_

He yelled at Ruby and she stood still and turned her head, that made her hair flow. She narrowed her eyes and did not say anything and just waited for Sam to continue.

Sam wanted to say more, but couldn't because he could not make her feel guilty. Even though she has been a pain in the ass, she saved him and his brother a couple times. So he opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again and looked down.

"_Whatever Sam…"_

And just as arrogant as always, she closed the door not that quietly. What Sam did not know was that Ruby sighed when she closed the door and actually regreted that she did not wanted to know what he was tired of. But she got to keep her game face on, she can not show that she is actually breaking apart.

She took a deep breath and disappeared.

It has already been 2 hours since Ruby left, and 6 hours since Dean left. Sam grabbed his cell phone and called Dean.

"_Dean. Where you at?"_

"_Sammy. You never know who I ran into…?!"_

"_Who?"_

"_Jo… You know, Ellen's Jo."_

"_How is she? Everything alright?"_

"_Yeah, yeah. We're fine, Sam. I got to hang up now."_

"_Kay, bye. Ow wait…"_

Dean hung up.

"…_when you're going to be back?"_

Sam exhaled and turned on the television. Nothing was on, so he turned it off again and started to lay down on his bed in the motel they got in yesterday. Before he knew, he already fell asleep.

It was already dark outside and the moon was shining brighter than the sun did that day.

Waking up at 3 AM is the cost of falling a sleep at 7 PM, Sam opened his eyes and saw that Ruby was sitting on Dean's bed in the motel.

"_Good morning, Sleeping Beauty."_

Was the first thing Sam heard, and Ruby stood up and walked to Sam. She looked him in the eyes, she looked angry and irritated.

"_Why are you here, Ruby?"_

Sam got up and grabbed a beer and he made a gesture if she wanted too, but she shook her head as a "no". Sam sat down on a chair at the table that was placed in the corner of the room.

Ruby grabbed a chair and joined Sam at the table and grazed through her hair. She closed her eyes and did not enjoy the silence that fell between them.

"_Honestly, I don't know!__"_

She said with her irritated voice and tried to stay on her chair but couldn't and stood up and walked across the room.

" _But you said that you were tired of it and now I want to know what and why?!"_

Sam tried to stay calm and drank his beer. He so hoped that she wouldn't confront him with this, because he regrets that he said that. He looked at her and Ruby looked back with a face that she wanted an answer.

"_Don't you dare saying that you are tired of hunting?! I __saved you a million times, and if you are now tired and not wanting to continue then I did that for NOTHING! So don't you dare…"_

Sam got intimidated and he knew that it wasn't the best time to spill it but he didn't want Ruby to shout anymore so he cut her off.

"_I am tired of you saving us the whole time…"_

Sam said with a calm voice and wanted to drink his beer but it was already empty.

"_O my God. You got to be kidding me…"_

Ruby's temper is getting worse and she made fists out of her hands.

"_Let me finish… I appreciate, we appreciate that you are saving our asses the whole time! But I have go__t to learn this on my own. Dean won't be here soon anymore and there is a big chance that you won't make it through all this alive."_

Ruby's tension in her face was gone and let herself fall on Sam's bed. She did not respond and Sam did not continue. The silence became awkward until…

"_Where's__your brother?"_

"_He ran into someone yesterday."_

"_Mmm, okay…"_

She answered with no emotion in her voice, and if Sam did not knew better her voice actually sounded quite beautiful.

Sam walked to Dean's bed and he lay down. They both were on their backs, arms under the heads, looking at the ceiling.

Even though they did not talk, this silence was way different than the previous one. They actually were enjoying their company.

"_Sam…__ I never said how sorry I am for you losing your mother, father and your girlfriend."_

Sam turned his head and saw Ruby staring at the ceiling. He looked at her leather jacket, jeans and her brown boots. He could not believe that Ruby was actually, honestly feeling sorry for him.

"_Thanks."_

Ruby turned her head and they looked at each other and they exchanged a quick smile, and got back at admiring the ceiling.

"_What about you?"_

Sam asked politely, this time not looking at Ruby.

"_What about me?"_

"_Is your family still alive?"_

Sam hesitated and did not ask Ruby if she had a boyfriend or has a boyfriend. Ruby sighed and threw her right foot on her left foot.

She wasn't sure what was going on here, but she appreciated that someone was asking about her life. Nobody asks her.

"_I don't know. I ran away when I was about 16 years old." _

"_Why?"_

"_My mother was a drug addict and my dad was never home. When he was, he always was drunk and starting hitting everything that could be hit."_

Ruby's angry voice where Sam was gotten use to was now fragile. He could feel the sadness in her voice. His arms wanted to give her a big hug, he wanted to comfort her and make her feel better, because he knew she needed that and he also needed some "human" comfort.

"_I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…"_

"_It's okay. I appreciate it that you're interested in me. You might be the only one."_

She turned her body and lay down on her right side, so she was facing Sam. When Sam turned his head he saw that her face was a sort of lighting up.

"_No problem."_

After "their moment", Sam got up and walked to the fridge. He opened it and bend his knees because he is to tall to see what's in it when he is just standing up. Ruby was looking at him, and couldn't keep her eyes of him. After she realized what she was doing she shook her head, and couldn't understand what was going on in her head.

"_You want some breakfast?"_

Sam asked with a smile. Ruby got up and took place on the chair she left earlier.

"_What are you serving?" _

"_Not much. We got beer for drink, I think we have a bag of KitKat__'s and since Dean isn't here, 2 old hamburgers I got yesterday."_

Ruby grinned and pointed to the bag of KitKats that Sam was holding up in his right hand.

"_Enjoy!"_

And they both sat down and enjoyed their not so fancy breakfast.


	2. For The Wrong Reasons

**FOR THE WRONG REASONS**

"_Hey! How was your time with Jo? Any news?"_

Sam asked Dean when Dean just stepped into the room after being a day away. Sam tried to act normal, but they wouldn't be brothers if Dean did not see right through it. Dean took his coat off, looked at Sam and raised on eyebrow.

"_Mmm… Something happened?!"_

Dean asked and observed Sam. Sam wondered if he should tell Dean, that Ruby stopped by and about their conversations.

"_No, nothing. I have just been really, really and I mean really bored."_

Sam tried to hide everything behind a smile, that might have seen awkward in Dean's eyes.

"_Okay… Well since, you don't want to talk about it, whatever IT is…"_

Dean answered and walked to the fridge and opened a beer with his hands. He walked to his bed and sat down. Sam was sitting on his bed, looking what Dean was doing.

"_Jo introduced me to some other hunters, where she is staying with. They are okay, a bit weird… but heee can't say we aren't weird."_

Dean laughed but Sam could only give a quick smile. He could not hide that something happened where he was definitely confused about.

"_You want to tell me something, Sammy?"_ Dean tried to make eye contact but Sam tried to avoid that by looking at the floor.

"_Okay, since you are my brother I can not really hide anything from you…"_

Dean nodded and was kind of worried but couldn't show that, so he kept his face serious.

Sam looked up and looked Dean in the eyes and sighed.

"_Ruby stopped by last night."_

Dean was relieved, because he expected worse.

"_So what did that bitch want?"_

Dean did not like Ruby, they were always fighting about the smallest things… Sam got up and grabbed a beer.

"_Well actually she did not want anythin__g."_

Sam took a sip and enjoyed the taste of the beer on his lips.

"_She just wanted some company, I guess.." _

Dean took a deep breath and collapsed on his back and listened to Sam.

"_Company? C'mon, she can go to her demon friends." _

Dean answered with a kind of surprised voice.

"_Dean… You know she has been kind of banished since she is on our side."_

"_Yeah, you're right. So, what did you ladies talk about?"_

Dean asked with a smile on his face, he laughed on the inside about the word "ladies" he just used in his sentence. Sam rolled his eyes.

"_Nothing much. She actually said that she was feeling sorry for me. Losing mom, dad and Jessica." _

Sam already grabbed a chair and waited what Dean's respond is.

"_That's… nice, I guess."_

Dean said confused.

Then the heads of both turned to the door. Sam got up and opened the door after someone knocked on it. It was Jo. Sam's eyes widened and could not really understand what happened to her. She had grown into a woman, a beautiful woman. Her fair hair was shorter, it had some highlights, it fell beautiful on her shoulders and her face was more adult-like. She did not reach Sam's height but she shouldn't have been much shorter than Dean.

"_Jo!"_

Sam said and gave her a hug.

"_Sam! How have you been?"_

Jo asked with a more polished voice than ever. She hugged him back and after letting him go, she saw Dean sitting on the bed. Dean smirked.

"_Couldn't you live without me?"_ Dean asked.

"_No."_

Jo answered and walked in and threw her jacket on Dean's bed. She immediately walked to the fridge and grabbed herself a beer. They way she acted that she was home made Dean and Sam look at each other and make them raise their eyebrows.

Jo made herself comfortable on Sam's bed and looked at Sam with the sign that she wanted a moment with Dean. Sam understood the sign and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door. The sun was finally shining a bit, and he made his way to the closest cafeteria.

Dean turned his head when he heard the door close and then looked back at Jo, who had changed places from Sam's bed to Dean's right side on his bed. Dean wondered where she left her beer, and saw that it was standing on his nightstand.

"_Since you left last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you."_

Jo said with a seducing voice and laid her left hand on his right knee and made eye contact. She blinked a couple of times and brought her head closer to his.

"_I had to come see you."_

Dean could not respond, he was stunned that this is happening. Jo brought her lips closer to his, and just when Jo's lips made contact with Dean's, he pulled his head back. Jo opened her eyes.

"_What's wrong? Don't you want me?"_

Dean's eyes were still widened and pulled himself together.

"_Jo, you have know idea how much I want this…"_

Jo raised her eyebrows. So naïve.

"_But not with you. You're Ellen's daughter and I can't do this to her, and especially to you…"_

Dean was even surprised that this came out of his mouth. This was apparently a shock to Jo, her mouth fell open and blinked.

"_Look at me, I am offering __myself to you… Take it. Take me." _

Jo smiled and her hopes did not fell any further.

"_C'mon. You deserve better…"_

Dean realised that her hand was still on his knee and he pushed it away. Jo was offended by this and her face turned angry.

She was ready to shout some dirty and ugly words towards him.

"_I'm sorry…__ I would have done this for the wrong reasons."_

Dean tried to make eye contact and hoped that she would understand him.

"_Come in…"_

Dean yelled at the door of the room. He saw that Sam was being careful to not bust his brother with Jo. When he saw that the coast was clear he relaxed and walked to his bag that was next to his bed. His brother, Dean was lying on his bed watching some TV.

While searching for some clean underwear and some clean clothes in his bag, Sam wondered what happened and got to the conclusion that he had to ask, because Dean almost never tells something.

"_So… and why did you and Jo needed a moment?"_

"_You don't want to know…"_

Dean sighed and got back to his TV watching. Sam found his clothes and sat on his bed, facing Dean. _"You are making me curious… C'mon, tell me."_

Dean took a deep breath and grinned.

"_Well, she came on to me…"_

Sam's eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

"_She did what?!"_

Dean nodded and raised one eyebrow.

"_Haha. I hope you did the right thing and did not do anything."_

Sam walked to the shower and Dean yelled after him; _"I hope I did."_

"_Bobby called a minute ago, and we are going to be busy. Let's go." _

Sam just walked out of the shower, his hair was still wet and because of his brother he hurried with putting his socks on.

It was already getting dark, Dean got behind the wheel and Sam took a seat next to him. Dean looked in his mirror and was scared the crap out of him.

"_Holy…"_

Sam turned his head and saw that Ruby was sitting in the back.

"_Could you just stop with the "Holy…", you are way far from that."_

She exchanged a quick smile at Sam when Dean wasn't looking. Sam gave her a smile back that showed that he was surprised but also happy to see her.

Dean started to car and started driving.

"_What are you doing here, Rub? Or don't you want me to call you Rub?"_

Ruby threw her arms on each other and took a deep, annoying breath.

"_Shut up and I am here because I am going where you are going. They are expecting me…"_


	3. An Expected Guest

**AN EXPECTED GUEST**

After an awkward 15 minutes in the car with Dean and Sam, Ruby got out of the car slammed the door. Dean turned his head and he got a bit angry.

_"Show some love for my baby…"_

Dean gave his car a kiss and said something to it, that not even Sam or Ruby could hear. Sam looked at Ruby, he tilted his head a little to the left and Ruby raised one eyebrow. Sam answered the eyebrow-lifting with a shrug.

_"Whatever."_

Acting like she couldn't care, she followed Dean. Sam was walking behind Ruby and Sam's eyes went a little south and went from her back to the beginning of her jeans. When he realized what he was doing and where he was looking at, he turned his head and lifted it. Then he met Ruby's eyes when she turned her head, and she gave him a little smile. Sam was worried, it seemed like she knew where he was looking at, almost like she gave permission. To respond on her smile, he gave a quick smile and he started blushing. "Did this mean… that she was into me? I must be crazy, this is crazy!" He thought.

The trio walked to a big white building, with tons of windows, all curtains were closed and it had a spooky feeling although it was a hospital but the thing that made it spooky was the fact that it seemed dead. No signs of life anywhere.

_"And why are they expecting you again, Miss-I'm-On-This-Side-Now?"_

Dean stopped and turned around, he wasn't facing the building anymore. They parked the car a bit away from the hospital, they weren't sure what they could expect but they brought almost everything they could carry what was in the trunk.

_"You know, I am SO tired of you… Can't you be like... mmm what's the word?... NICE!"_

Dean wanted to respond, but before there came any sound, Ruby lifted her hand and the palm of her hand was right in Dean's face.

_"Shut your "PIEHOLE", to borrow your dictionary. You know, I could easily kill you, so if I were you, I would watch yourself. And be a little nicer to me."_

She let her hand down and smirked. She walked past Dean and turned around, she was facing the Winchester brothers. Sam and Dean were still a bit shocked of her outburst a couple of seconds ago, that they stopped walking.

_"And to answer your question, they are expecting me because I need to hand over my knife."_

And she bend over to grab the knife out of her right boot. She did a little trick with it.

_"I hope you'll remember it, because you'll never see it again."_

She put it back in her boot and walked to the hospital. She was actually kind of scared, that knife is her best chance to win and survive from other demons. In all of a sudden, Sam was walking behind her, he ran up to her.

_"But you don't have to give them your knife… do you?"_

Sam tried to make eye contact but Ruby walked like there was no one beside her. She grabbed her hair and made a ponytail out of it.

_"Sam… you don't get it, do you?!"_

She stood still and faced him, she looked deeply in his eyes and she saw that it made him uncomfortable and waited for Dean to have catch up with them.

_"If I give them my knife, there's a chance that they might let me go… and forget that I helped you. It might just save me from the pit and sure as HELL… I do NOT want to go back there."_

Dean looked at Sam, and dropped his bag with weapons and deadly-for-demon-things.

_"So Bobby said that this might be the place where that crossroad-demon will be, and we can get me out of the deal that I made?!"_

_"Well he did not say that the demon can get you out of it, but he said that the demon will be there."_

Dean raised both his eyebrows and picked up his bag from the ground and started walking again. Ruby followed him and Sam walked next to her. Sam's mind went crazy and he wasn't sure what to do about THE situation. Not the situation that they might face the crossroad-demon there, but the situation about Ruby and him. He decided to let it go, but it was still there in the back of his head.

They were in front of the hospital, it was even scarier up close. They stood there, and observed the place.

_"I am going to check the left side of the building. You guys check the right side and we'll meet at the back."_

Sam nodded and did what Dean asked him to do and he walked to the right side of the building. Ruby followed him with the knife in her hands that she just grabbed. They tried to look through a window but they couldn't see anything because of the curtain. When they weren't in front of the building anymore, but on the side, Sam did something that surprised even him. He grabbed Ruby by her shoulders and gently pushed her to the wall. He spoke in a soft and almost silent voice.

_"This might be out of place…"_

And then he brought his lips to hers.


End file.
